Fuera de hora
by lluviaalamanecer
Summary: Aunque no aparente, el Viejo eo también ya se enamoró muchas veces, y una de esas pasiones aun siguen vivas en su corazón hasta día de hoy. (oneshot)


**Capitulo** **único**

Porque incluso el hombre más amargo se desharía como azúcar delante de ella, y Dr. Theo no era la excepción.

— Cada día que pasa te ves más viejo, doctor.— la dueña de tan distinta voz silbó.

Al doctor no le hizo mucha gracia el apelativo "viejo", pero se contuvo dando una larga calada en su cigarrillo. Hoy había sido un largo día, y solo deseaba acostarse en algo blando que no fuese el brazo del sofá, y si posible una larga dosis de soledad. Ya estaba cansado de ver gente a su alrededor,incluso Nina notó su malestar y por eso se fue pronto a casa.

"E _s una chica lista._ " musitó para si mismo arreglándose las gafas con su mano izquierda.

— ¡Oye! ¡Que te estoy hablando! — la voz femenina de antes se hizo oír por segunda vez. No estaba molesta aunque lo pareciese, Theo lo sabía muy bien.

— Dime que quieres y vete, no estoy para chácharas.— respondió seco.

— ¡No eres nada amable ! — ella bufó acercándose a él con cautela. No mucho después su mano alcanzó el pelo del doctor, y ese dejo escapar un largo soplido. — Jejeje, así que eres débil ante un "Cafuné", ¿verdad que sí Doctor?

— No sé de que mierdas me estas hablando.— enterró su tabaco en el cenicero sin ganas, fumar ya no era tan placentero como antes.

 _"Ahora tenía otra_ adicción." Pensó él dejándose llevar por sus caricias. Si alguien lo viese ahora seguro lo llamaría viejo pervertido, pero eso no le importaba mucho.

— ¡Además de viejo eres olvidadizo! — ella le apretó las mejillas hasta que se pusieron de un color rojizo antes de volver a acariciarle el pelo.— Cafuné es una palabra portuguesa que significa; El acto de peinar a alguien. ¡Te lo dije miles de veces! — Él dio de hombros mientras acariciaba su mejilla dolorida conteniendo su enfado.

— ¡Y yo te dije miles de veces que no me aprietes las mejillas! — revidó molesto a punto de escaparse de su agarre, pero ella lo retuvo. Chica rápida.

— ¡Pero son tan lindas! — Ella solo no volvió a apretarlas porque ya tenía las manos ocupadas con su pelo. — Oye, no te pongas así, tú también eres muy lindo.

— ¡Que no me digas lindo!— se alejó de golpe. — Venga, dime que quieres de una vez por todas y vete.— cambió de tema rápidamente, esa niña tenía una habilidad tremenda de hacerle sonrojar.

Y un viejo sonrojándose no era para nada lindo.

— Yo solo...quería verte.— bajo la cabeza rápidamente al darse cuenta de que él en verdad estaba cansado. — Perdón, no fue mi intención molestar.— sonrió avergonzada antes de dar medía vuelta e irse.

Dr. Theo soltó un largo bufido antes de cogerla por el brazo, había sido demasiado duro con ella.

— ¿Uhm..?

— No me digas "¿uhm...?" con esa cara.— la guió hacía el sofá y sin más preámbulos acostó su cabeza entre sus piernas, porque al menos por hoy ella sería su almohada.

Eso la tomó por sorpresa pero no se sonrojo ni nada por el estilo, ella no hacía ese tipo de cosas, no era su naturaleza.

— ¿Has trabajado toda la noche, verdad?— ella preguntó sin realmente esperar una respuesta. — Claro que si, que pregunta más estúpida. No me hagas caso, ¿vale?

— Sshh...— él musitó cerrando los ojos más cansado de lo que creía estar. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

— Oyasumi, doctor Theo.— dijo en su oído antes de él caer en un sueño profundo.

* * *

Quien iba decir que cuando él se despertase ella ya no estaría allí... y lo más triste fue darse cuenta que ya no volvería. Porque desde un principio siempre supo que cada ves que la viese sería una despedida. Pero... desgraciadamente nunca tuvo tiempo suficiente de aprender a vivir sin ella.

— Creo que se tomó muy enserio lo de echarla a patadas.— se rió al acordarse de las veces en las que la amenazaba así.— Me pregunto si estará bien..— despeinó un poco su pelo sin darse cuenta.— Ella era tan inocente...— una sonrisa tonta se escapó de sus labios sin poder evitarlo.

¿Cuanto tiempo habrá pasado? ¿cinco años?¿quizás menos? Se preguntó mientras veía a Worric y Nic yendo hacía él. Muchas veces tuvo ganas de pedirles que la buscasen pero luego cambiaba de idea rápidamente.

Si ella se fue sin decirle nada era porque algo malo le ocurrió, él lo sabía. Pero en el fondo deseaba que siguiese con vida, aunque estaba más que claro que ella no sobreviviría en un mundo así.

 _"Ojalá pudiese volver al pasado y mantenerla por siempre a mi lado... Aquella mocosa."_ pensó echando su cigarrillo en el asfalto antes de entrar en la choza que llamaba clínica médica.

— ¡Hola Doc! — Worric saludó amistoso con Nic en brazos. — El grandullón aquí necesita algo de tranquilizantes.

— ¡Ese maldito! le dije miles veces que no se esfuerce tanto. Tsk...más trabajo para mi. — cogió una jeringuilla que siempre llevaba en manos y lo administró directamente a la vena. — Ya está, le va a doler por un rato pero luego se tranquilizará. Aguántale firme en ese entonces.

Dijo yéndose a la silla más próxima y cogiendo otro cigarrillo en su chaleco. Necesitaba fumar ni que fuese un poco.

Pero por desgracia no por mucho tiempo, pensó al escuchar pasos vinientes afuera de la clínica y suspiró.

— Más trabajo...— Dejo escapar levantándose perezosamente.

— Jejeje, cada día que pasa te ves más viejo, doctor.— una frase que Theo ya no escuchaba hace años sonó como melodía en sus oídos, y antes mismo que pudiese contenerse apretó el paso para alcanzar más rápido aquella voz.

No necesitó rebuscar mucho en su memoria para acordarse de su nombre, por que jamás lo había olvidado.

— Así que has vuelto.— dijo haciéndose el desinteresado.

— Y tú sigues siendo igual de lindo.— ella revidó ya no tan inocente como antes.

El tiempo los cambió a los dos, y seguramente de forma inalterable.

— Me acuerdo de haberte dicho que no me llamases lindo, ¿cierto?— Ella sonrió al escuchar su típica respuesta aunque ya haya pasado cinco años.

— Así que no eres tan olvidadizo como pensaba.— acarició su barbilla pensativa. — Pero no importa, aunque que no lo creas, eres muuuy lindo. jeje.

 _— La única linda aquí eres tú... —_ Balbuceo limpiándose la gafas como excusa.

 _—_ ¿Dijiste algo? — ella preguntó acercándose al no haber escuchado.

— Te pregunté si quieres un vaso café.

— ¡Vale!


End file.
